Forever Young
by White Azalea
Summary: Deidara tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya demi mewujudkan keinginan sang adik.


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Forever Young**

.

.

.

Gadis kecil bernama Ino itu menyelipkan helaian rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga. Ia terus memerhatikan jam kukuk di hadapannya yang tidak henti berdetik. Pukul 18.55. Sudah lewat 30 menit dari jam biasa kakaknya pulang. Ino menghela napas. Ia benci menunggu. Sangat! Netranya berpendar ke tempat di mana terdapat kue dan hadiah yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Ino sengaja melakukan itu agar dapat membukanya bersama sang kakak. Ia menyerah setelah menunggu lebih lama lagi dan berencana meninggalkan ruang makan. Baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari sana, ia mendapati sang kakak berdiri di depan pintu ruangan sembari tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hai piggy! Maaf aku terlambat!" Pemuda pirang dengan setelan kantor itu merentangkan tangannya, menunggu gadisnya datang menghampiri kemudian memeluknya.

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Melainkan memalingkan wajahnya kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Deidara terdiam saat sang adik melongos pergi melewatinya. Ia bangkit dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. _Sepertinya Ino marah padaku._

"Piggy-chan, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Deidara sembari berjalan mengimbangi Ino yang jauh beberapa langkah darinya.

Langkah Ino terhenti. Ia kemudian berbalik, "Dei-nii jahat! Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali tapi Dei-nii baru datang? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak suka hari ini!"

Hati Deidara mencelos mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. Keterlambatannya membuat hari bahagia adiknya hancur. Ditengoknya kue ulang tahun berikut hadiah yang kelihatannya belum disentuh oleh sang pemilik. Deidara mendesah pelan. Dia baru saja menghancurkan ulang tahun adik tersayangnya. Sebagai kakak, ia merasa gagal. Pemuda kantoran itu berjalan gontai menuju kamar sang adik. Diintipnya apa yang dilakukan Ino dalam kamarnya pada celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ternyata sang adik tengah menulis diari. Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya sejak kehilangan kedua orangtua mereka beberapa tahun silam dan membuat mereka hidup ketergantungan satu sama lain. Ino tidak pernah melewatkan kegiatan menulis diarinya setiap malam sebelum tidur.

Seusai menulis diari, Ino langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan terlelap dalam waktu singkat. Setelah merasa sang adik takkan bangun dengan mudah, Deidara menyusup perlahan kedalam kamar Ino dan membaca diarinya _seperti biasa_. Sehingga pemuda pirang ini tahu betul apa yang dilakukan adiknya selama tidak bersamanya, masalah yang tengah dialaminya, atau hal lain yang diinginkannya.

Deidara mulai membuka diari itu perlahan, membalik halamannya sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh sang pemilik meski tengah tertidur pulas kemudian membacanya setelah menemukan goretan terbaru pada halaman itu.

 _23 September 20xx,_

 _Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku sangat senang! Teman-temanku datang ke rumah untuk merayakannya, mereka memberiku banyak hadiah! Tadi siang sangat menyenangkan! Aku ingin membuka hadiah dan makan kue itu bersama Dei-nii. Karena itu aku menunggunya pulang. Tapi ternyata dia terlambat. Aku sangat sedih. Aku kesal dengan Dei-nii._

 _Aku tidak ingin ada ulang tahun seperti ini lagi. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Dei-nii tidak lagi mau bermain denganku karena dia bilang aku sudah dewasa. Aku benci jadi dewasa! Aku ingin jadi anak kecil selamanya! Agar bisa terus bersama Dei-nii!_

 _Jika Dei-nii membaca pesanku, aku harap dia mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku tidak ingin hadiah lain, aku hanya ingin menjadi anak kecil selamanya!_

"Menjadi anak kecil selamanya..." Bisik Deidara seusai membaca guratan terakhir sang adik. Netra kebiruannya melirik Ino yang terlelap. Ia menyayangi Ino. Sangat.

Saat itu juga sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya. Pemuda bermarga Yamanaka itu tersenyum. Ia akan membuat sang adik bahagia. _Tentu saja_.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berusia 11 tahun ketika meninggal. Kakaknya yang baru pulang dari kantor menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir ke makam adiknya. Seusai dari pemakaman, ia masuk ke kamar adiknya dan menemukan diarinya. Diari itu sudah hampir sepenuhnya terisi. Namun ditemukannya curahan hati terakhir pada diari sang adik.

 _24 September 20xx,_

 _Ini hari keduaku berumur 11 tahun. Dei-nii bilang aku sudah beranjak dewasa. Aku pikir Dei-nii tidak mau bermain denganku lagi, tapi hari ini berbeda. Ia bermain denganku seharian! Aku sangat senang! Dia bilang hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bermain dengannya dan aku akan bahagia selamanya. Apa maksudnya hari terakhir ya? Apa mungkin karena aku sudah dewasa ini adalah hari terakhir Dei-nii memanjakanku? Aku tidak peduli yang penting hari ini aku sangat senang!_

 _Kalau bisa aku ingin terus seperti ini, aku tak ingin menjadi dewasa. Aku ingin jadi anak kecil selamanya karena Dei-nii akan terus bermain denganku._

Deidara tersenyum membaca tulisan adiknya yang terkesan lucu itu.

"Tenang Ino, kita akan tetap bermain bersama kok setelah aku berhasil menggali kuburmu besok."

Deidara menyimpan diari itu di laci meja belajar Ino, tempat di mana ia biasa meletakkan diarinya.

"Kau senang kan? Sekarang kau sudah menjadi anak kecil selamanya. Dei-nii sayang Ino."

 **Fin**

[ **From author** : cuma ngetik _random thoughts_ yang ada di otak. Terserah apa kata readers. Cuma sekedar ingin meramaikan arsip DeiIno]


End file.
